Mentes entre 4
by Snow Brightness
Summary: Después de los eventos ocurridos en "Plan 10" los chicos vuelven a toparse con la máquina que cambió las mentes de Rafael y un krang. Pero esta vez parece que los krang planean usarla en algo más peligroso...además de en los propios hermanos. Clasificación T...solo por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfict. Me gustaría aclarar que está ubicado después de "Plan 10" y antes de "Vengeance is Mine". Ademas la imagen no es mía; pertenece a un increíblemente talentoso artista en Devianart que pueden encontrar aquí  art/Here-s-the-plan-388223739  Creo que eso es todo. Como sea, disfruten ;)**_

En los sistemas de alcantarillado de Nueva York, en un improvisado hogar, cuatro hermanos practicaban entre si el arte del ninjutsu.

Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel eran como cualquier otro adolescente neoyorkino…salvo quizá por el hecho de que eran tortugas mutantes humanoides, que sabían artes marciales que su padre-sensei (una rata gigante que antes había sido un humano) les había enseñado y que combatían a sus enemigos mortales, los krang, Destructor y otros mutantes maniáticos para proteger la ciudad. Muy normales desde luego.

En ese momento entrenaban en el dojo de su guarida por parejas. Leonardo el de azul contra Donatello, de morado y Rafael, de bandana roja contra Miguel Ángel de naranja. Hasta ahora la pelea iba igual, cada uno dando su mejor esfuerzo y sus mejores golpes.

-¡Vamooos! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- decía desafiante Mikey, saltando de un lado a otro muy rápidamente, usando su original y loco modo de luchar con sus nunchakus.

-Oh, claro que no bobo- contesto Rafael empuñando sus sais con fuerza.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Leo y Donnie movían sus armas (katanas y un bastón Bo respectivamente), sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras.

-Yamete!-se oyó y todos pararon ante el grito del maestro Splinter.

El se acerco a sus hijos y los miro con su habitual severidad.

-Han dominado muy bien los nuevos movimientos que les he enseñado.- Todos sonrieron satisfechos de sí mismos- Pero,- las sonrisas desaparecieron- cada uno lucha únicamente en su propia batalla, sin concentrarse en las acciones de los otros. Deben aprender a introducirse en la mentalidad de los demás para poder conocer los ataques que puede cometer. ¿Entendido?

-Hai sensei- respondieron los otros al unísono.

-Bien, continuaremos más tarde- indico Splinter, dándoles permiso para abandonar el dojo.

En cuanto sus pies abandonaron el sitio de entrenamiento, su modo de ninjas fue remplazado por el de adolescentes.

-¡Estoy muerto!- se quejo Mikey estirándose- Si seguimos entrenando así me voy a despedazar.

Dicho esto se sentó a jugar con el T-phone, mientras sus hermanos se dispersaban por el lugar: Rafael fue a sofá a leer un comic, Leo encendió la T.V para ver Héroes Espaciales y Donnie se dirigió hacia su laboratorio.

Huno un silencio que duro unos cuantos minutos, a excepción del sonido del programa y de Leo repitiendo cada uno de los diálogos. Luego, Donnie salió rápidamente del laboratorio algo alarmado.

-¡Chicos, tenemos un gran problema!

-¿Qué sucede Donnie?- pregunto Leo apagando el televisor y mirando a su hermano.

-¿Recuerdan los rastreadores que instale hace tiempo para rastrear la nave krang?- los tres asintieron- Bien, volvieron a enviarme señales de que un objeto no identificado se encuentra en movimiento en la zona.

-¿Cómo un OVNI?- pregunto Mikey asustado- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Mis cómics indicaban que algún día seriamos invadidos por alienígenas!

Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso ya pasó genio, con los krang

-Oh, es cierto.

-¡Chicos!- los regañó Leo y luego se volvió hacia Donnie- Entonces, tenemos que ir a averiguar que sucede ¿no?- El asintió.- ¡Pues en marcha!

Después de salir de la guarida, los chicos iban saltando ágilmente por los techos de edificios en edificio, sorprendentemente callados (o tan callados como podían estar).Finalmente llegaron a una calle donde habían colocado uno de los rastreadores la última vez. Donnie se acerco a él y lo examino. Su expresión cambió hasta mostrar confusión y decepción.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Leo

-A-al parecer todo fue una falsa alarma. No ha registrado ningún movimiento desde entonces, ninguno de los otros de hecho.- saco su T-phone para comprobar esto último y lo volvió a guardar.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Si, después de todo, estos aparatos han estado demasiado tiempo expuestos al exterior, deben haberse descompuesto.

-Am...¿D?- llamo Mikey desde la cornisa del edificio señalando al callejón que había debajo de él-Creo que no fue una falsa alarma.

Todos se asomaron a donde su hermanito estaba señalando y con asombro vieron a in grupo de krangs que empujaban una enorme maquina hacia un edificio de aspecto normal. ¿O acaso la estaban sacando de allí?

-Oigan chicos, ¿no les parece conocido ese artefacto?

-Tienen. Que. Estar. Bromeando- dijo Rafael enfatizando cada palabra con incredulidad.

-Me temo que no es una broma- respondió Donnie

Pasaron unos segundos contemplando la maquina cambia-mentes que habían tenido que enfrentar solo unas cuantas semanas atrás.

**_¡H-hey no se vayan! Se que este capitulo no fue genial pero les prometo que en el próximo pondré mas emoción a la historia. Como ya dije, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfict así que no duden en decirme si les gustó o si lo odiaron. Si has leído mi humilde texto hasta aquí, entonces te estoy enormemente agradecida :D_**


	2. El cambio

-Esto no tiene sentido, mi rastreador detectaba movimiento aéreo, no terrestre…

-Ahora no Donnie- lo interrumpió Leo- tenemos que concentrarnos en este problema por el momento.

-Pues eso debería ser fácil ¿no?- comento Mikey- Quiero decir, Don ya lo desactivo una vez.

-Sí pero en esa ocasión era la base krang con los controles de la maquina y todo. No la estaban transportando a ningún lugar- explico Donnie.

-Encontraremos otra forma- dijo el menor y Donnie sonrió ante su optimismo.

-Si, claro que lo haremos, solo que deberíamos considerar no apuñalarla. ¿Verdad Raph?

Miraron con sonrisas burlonas a su hermano de rojo quien gruño.

-Hablas como si hubieras sido tú el que quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de un cerebro amorfo con tentáculos.

-Vamos Raphie, tienes que admitir que te veías más lindo como krang… ¡auch!

-Mejor cállate inútil.

-O – casi grito Leo llamando la atención de todos- Podrían guardar silencio por una vez en lugar de discutir.

Se incorporó y saco sus espadas y entonces los otros cayeron en la cuenta de que sus voces habían alertado al krang de su presencia.

-Krang, los sujetos conocidos como tortugas han venido a intentar detener el plan que los krang conocen como plan de los krang.

-¿En serio? La última vez que mire se llamaba "Plan 10", ¿acaso se les acabaron los nombres?- se burlo Raph.

Los krang comenzaron a dispararles, a la vez que los chicos saltaban esquivando los lásers.

-¡Booyakasha!- gritaba Mikey mientras sus hermanos arremetían contra los robots.

La lucha no duro mucho, y en pocos minutos, ya tenían a todos los androides derrotados en el suelo.

Se acercaron a la máquina y descubrieron que a pesar de que tenía muchas similitudes con la anterior, esta era varias pulgadas más pequeña.

-Ok, Donnie te toca.

Este se adelanto y reviso detalladamente cada parte del aparato, buscando una forma de desactivarlo.

-¿Saben? Podríamos usarla para cambiar la mente de Razhar con Cara de Pez.- sugirió inocentemente Mikey y al ver las expresiones de sus hermanos añadió- ¿No les gustaría ver a Razhar aprendiendo a caminar?

-Tengo que admitir que sería divertido- cedió Raph sonriendo un poco.

Leo simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se dedico a esperar a que Donnie terminara.

-¿Qué?- exclamo el genio de repente sobresaltando a los demás- Oigan, por la manera en que estos circuitos están colocados, parece ser que puede activarse con un mando a distancia.

-¿Eso que signi…-comenzó Raph

En ese momento se escucho un zumbido eléctrico y los chicos vieron como un androide krang se incorporaba.

-Los sujetos conocidos como tortugas intervinieron en el plan conocido como plan de los krang, así que krang tendrá que cambiar el objetivo del plan.

Llevaba en su mano lo que parecía una especie de control y presiono uno de sus botones. Al instante la maquina comenzó a emitir ruidos y apunto hacia los 4 hermanos.

-Ay…ya no importa.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran moverse, disparó un rayo que los alcanzo.

Cayeron inconscientes al suelo, ignorando lo que pasaría a continuación.

Unos 15 minutos después despertaron. Mikey se sentó sujetando su cabeza, tratando de disminuir el dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?

El segundo en levantarse fue Raph.

- Ese krangdroide debió redirigir el disparo hacia nosotros con el control que tenia. Sabía que tenía un mando a distancia, ¡lo sabia!

-Oye, eso lo dedujo Donnie, no tu Raph.

-Obviamente, Mikey, yo no deduje nada- dijo Donnie incorporándose y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Mikey.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy Mikey, soy…

Fue interrumpido por el grito de Leo, quien se había puesto de pie de un salto y se miraba con horror.

-¡S-soy Leo!

-Creo que eso es…esperen un momento.- Rafael, Mikey y Donnie se contemplaron unos a otros antes de verse a sí mismos.

-Demonios- dijo Raph bajito- El rayo, nos golpeo.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Sí, nos cambio de cuerpo.- Raph trago saliva y se volvió a sus hermanos, que lo miraban impactados.

-E-entonces,-dijo Mikey- ¿Donnie está en el cuerpo de Raph, Raph en el cuerpo de Donnie, yo en el de Mikey y Mikey en el mío?

Raph asintió.

-Sí, me temo que si.- Pudo ver como el pánico se apoderaba de los rostros de sus hermanos y rápidamente añadió- Pero seguramente puedo remediarlo, de todos modos la maquina esta aquí.

-Raph...quiero decir Donnie, ¿cual máquina?- pregunto Leo

Miraron alrededor y atónitos notaron que la máquina ya no estaba.


	3. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

_**Hola alli! Tercer capitulo de este fanfict. Gracias por las opiniones, en serio me ayudaron :3 En cuanto al contenido de este capitulo, llamo a los chicos por su personalidad y mente, no por su aspecto. Por ejemplo si escribo Leo, no olviden que luce como Mikey y así sucesivamente. Se que pueden entender esto mas fácilmente que yo incluso, solo se los recuerdo por si acaso. Disfruten ;)**_

Entonces surgió el pánico.

-Maldita sea, no otra vez, ¿¡que no puedo pasar una triste semana en mi hermoso cuerpo!?

-¡No, no, no! ¿Y ahora me quedare como Leo para siempre? ¡No quiero ser un aburrido fan de héroes espaciales!

-No pudieron haber ido muy lejos, pero ¿cómo voy a saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes? No tengo idea de cómo los rastrearemos… ¿y si destruyeron la maquina?

Leo fue el único que conservo la calma y observaba como sus hermanos histéricos miraban su recién cambiado físico. Después de un momento llego a la conclusión de que no iban a calmarse por sí solos.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito para hacerse oír sobre las voces de los otros, quienes se detuvieron.- Miren, volvernos locos no va a solucionar esto, así que les pido que sean razonables.

-Ok, OK es cierto- dijo Donnie respirando profundamente- Tenemos que encontrar un modo de dar con el lugar donde se llevaron la maquina, y así podre encontrar un modo de revertir esto. Todo se resolverá- concluyó, aunque parecía que intentaba convencerse más a si mismo que a los demás.

-¿Que hacemos mientras?- pregunto Mikey mirando con nerviosismo a Leo para luego hacer una mueca- No me gusta nada esto de preguntarme cosas a mí mismo.

-Muy bien, ignorare eso- dijo el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza.- Esta por amanecer, y saben que no podemos quedarnos afuera de día.

-Entonces sugieres que volvamos a la guarida y le digamos a Splinter lo que paso ¿cierto?- pregunto Raph.

-No- sentencio Leo con severidad- No le diremos nada a Splinter, ni a Abril ni a Casey

Donnie y Mikey observaron atónitos a su hermano y a la expectativa, como esperando a que se retractara. Raph por otro lado soltó una carcajada y miro al líder con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla.

-Déjame ver si entendí. El intrépido líder, el hijo perfecto, acaba de ordenar que no le digamos nada a Splinter. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Creo que ese nuevo cuerpo te está afectando el cerebro- dijo con descaro, aunque como ahora lucia como Donnie y también tenía su voz, no sonaba demasiado extraño.

Leo le dirigió una mirada severa, que en el cuerpo de Mikey sí era poco común.

-Es obvio que no le hará mucha gracia que nos hayamos dejado golpear por un rayo extraterrestre así de fácil. Vamos ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta. El sabia que les había contado la verdad a medias, pues su autentico motivo para no decirle nada a su padre era que no quería confesarle que había sido descuidado nuevamente y había permitido que a sus hermanitos les pasara algo. Antes de que la culpa lo invadiera por completo, llegaron a la guarida.

-Muy bien, iré a mi laboratorio para ver si encuentro algo- anuncio Donnie

Mikey se rio.

-Disculpa, ¿dije algo divertido?

-No, lo divertido es que Raph lo dijo.- siguió riendo hasta que recibió un golpe de parte de Raph.

-¿Ni siquiera luciendo como Leo puedes cerrar la boca verdad?

-¿Saben? Mikey tiene algo de razón.- dijo Leo atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Bro, en serio, deja de decir mi nombre, es raro verme hablar en tercera persona.

Los demás optaron por ignorar al menor.

-Me refiero a que, no dejes que te vean, no es normal que Raph esté en tu laboratorio y tu afuera- le dijo a Donnie- Así que sería mejor que fueras con el- esta vez se dirigió a su hermano impetuoso

-Como siempre estamos rodeados de miles de personas- añadió sarcásticamente Raph, pero obedeció y siguió a Donnie.

Leo y Mikey quedaron solos en la sala y se sentaron. Después de unos minutos Mikey rompió el silencio.

-Leo, ¿podemos al menos cambiar nuestras mascaras?

-No- respondió el otro sin apartar la vista de un comic que había tomado del sofá.

-Pero,- insistió el otro haciendo un puchero.- Quiero algo de mí. No tengo mi voz, ni mi linda carita, am…sin ofender.

Esta vez Leo sintió simpatía por su hermanito y se sentó junto a él.

-Ahora que yo soy "el menor"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- no debería consolarte pero estoy segura de que Donnie rastreara la maquina y ya allí nos cambiara. Digo: ¡es Donnie!

Mikey sonrió y sus ojos (o, mejor dicho, los ojos de Leo) se iluminaron.

-Cierto, gracias Leo...em… ¿yo?- completó vacilante.

Ambos rieron y prendieron el televisor en espera de noticias de sus hermanos en el laboratorio.

_**Por favor, envienme sus opiniones, para saber si esta historia les esta gustando o no. Capitulo 4 llega pronto :)**_


	4. Solo finge que eres yo

**_¡Miren, estoy viva! Perdon por no haber actualizado en taaanto tiempo. Tuve que viajar y los documentos estaban en mi computadora. En fin, trate de compensarlos haciendo este capitulo mas largo que los otros. Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho el dia leerlos :D_**

Mientras tanto, Donnie se había sentado a trabajar en el rastreo de los krang mientras que Raph observaba el laboratorio con indiferencia.

De repente, el celular de Donnie vibro sobresaltando a los dos chicos. Instintivamente el genio alargo la mano para tomarlo, pero Raph se lo arrebato.

-Hey!

-¿No crees que sería un poco raro que yo contestara TU teléfono?- pregunto Raph y a continuación hablo por el auricular.

-¿Hola? ¡Abril, que gusto oírte!- Donnie puso una expresión que en las facciones de su hermano, solo podian compararse a cuando este veía una cucaracha.- ¿Solo han pasado dos días desde que nos vimos? Wow, yo lo he sentido como una eternidad. ¿Quieres venir mañana para ver películas? Claro, te esperaremos aquí, tal vez veamos Titanic o algo, ya sabes, romántico. Hasta mañana amiga- concluyo con picardía, enfatizando bastante la última palabra.

Donnie que se había incorporado, miraba a Raph de un modo que haría retroceder a cualquiera, mientras que el otro lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por un momento parecía que cada quien estaba en su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Donnie, con el enojo impreso en cada letra.

-Oh, perdón, ¿me estás diciendo que así no es como hablas con Abril?- contesto Raph fingiendo sorpresa- Estaba seguro de que era exactamente así.

Donnie apretó los puños con fuerza, para luego relajar su postura.

-Te daría un golpe, pero no me gustaría dañar mi rostro

-Bien, al menos sabes actuar como yo- comento Rafael,- Te servirá para…maldición.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana tenemos entrenamiento- se quejo el rudo.

-Hoy.- corrigió Donnie volviendo a sentarse.- Son las 2:00 de la madrugada. Sin mencionar que le aseguraste a Abril que puede venir a ver películas.

-Seamos realistas, nerd. ¿En serio te habrías negado a que Abril viniera?

Donnie abrió la boca para replicar, pero al no encontrar argumentos a su favor, decidió volver a centrarse en su trabajo.

Pasada no más de media hora, Leo tuvo que llegar a sacarlos por la fuerza, o al menos a Donnie, que insistía en que no le faltaba mucho para dar con la señal. Fue un trabajo ligeramente complicado para el mayor, pues ahora era más pequeño de lo normal.

Después de unas pocas horas de sueño los cuatro se despertaron para su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, al entrar al dojo, los asalto al mismo tiempo un detalle que habían pasado por alto.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo vamos a luchar con armas?- pregunto Leo con preocupación

-Una vez intente pelear con tus katanas y no me fue muy bien- recordó Mikey.

-Ni a mí con las sais- añadió Donnie.

Antes de que se les ocurriera algún plan, el Maestro Splinter entro en la habitación.

-Buenos días, hijos míos.- saludo, ignorante de lo que les había pasado.

-Buen día, Sensei.- respondieron a coro, inclinándose con respeto.

-Sospecho que tuvieron éxito en su misión de anoche.

Miro inquisitivamente al que creía que era Leo, dando a entender que esperaba que él le respondiera.

-Eh…- Mikey miro a sus hermanos, en busca de ayuda.- Hai, Sensei, solo eran los krang con una pequeña maquina. Una maquina que no nos golpeo ni nada por el estilo.

Los demás se miraron con aprensión, pero Sensei no pareció notar nada extraño en el comentario de "Leonardo".

-Me alegro. Ahora podemos comenzar a entrenar. Seguiremos con el entrenamiento por parejas. Donatello, Miguel Ángel, ustedes primero.

Leonardo tuvo que darle un pisotón a Mikey, quien en cuanto oyó su nombre se dispuso a dirigirse al centro del dojo, y arrastrar a Rafael, que por el contrario no reacciono cuando llamaron a Donnie.

Cada uno tomo las armas que sus hermanos usaban normalmente y caminaron al centro de la sala.

Leo tomo los nunchakus como si tuviera dos katanas en las manos y los sacudió ligeramente. En el otro lado Rafael sujetó el Bo con ambas manos, pero de una manera similar a como se agarra un palo de escoba.

Ambos esperaron la señal de Sensei, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que los invadía.

-Hajimaru!

Raph fue el primero en moverse, empuñando el Bo. Leonardo intento usar un nunchaku para bloquear el ataque, pero termino golpeándose en la cara al moverlo. Por fortuna en ese momento Raph elevo el bastón de madera sobre su cabeza, así que el auto-golpe de Leo paso desapercibido.

Leo comprendió entonces que para manejar las armas de un modo menos…delatador, por así decirlo y para que su padre no albergara sospechas, tenía que seguir el estilo de lucha de Mikey.

Tragándose su orgullo, salto en el aire y grito:

-¡Booyakasha!

Mikey y Donnie tuvieron que usar todo su autocontrol para no reírse ante la escena y Raph tosió para ocultar una carcajada.

A pesar de eso, Leo tenía razón, y moviendo los nunchakus alocadamente sin ninguna técnica en específico, logró tirar el Bo de las manos de Raph y derribarlo.

-¡Yamete!- grito el maestro Splinter- Muy bien, Miguel Ángel. Leonardo, Rafael, son los siguientes.

Donnie y Mikey se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de combate.

-¡Hajimaru!

-¡Booya..!- comenzó a gritar Mikey, pero al ver la expresión de Donnie se corrigió.- ¡Voy a enseñarte como se hace, Raph!

Donnie asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-En tus sueños, intrépido.- dijo empuñando las sais mejor que la última vez.- ¿Cuántas veces necesito humillarte para que entiendas que yo soy mejor que tú?

-No serás mejor que yo mientras tengas esa actitud,- replico Mikey, sonriendo ligeramente- es decir nunca.

Leo y Raph miraban a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido. Los conocían lo suficiente para saber que se estaban burlando de ellos cuando discutían.

Ya que los menores habían utilizado antes exactamente las mismas armas que ahora, las manejaban con menor dificultad que los otros, pero aun así ocurrieron unos cuantos accidentes. Mikey logro derribar a Donnie, pero a la vez le hizo un considerable corte en el brazo con la katana.

-¡Auch!- se quejo Donnie- Ten más cuidado Mi...Leo.

-Hemos concluido el entrenamiento de hoy. Leonardo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez y Donatello, por favor revisa el brazo de Rafael.

-Hai, Sensei.

Todos salieron del dojo y esperaron a estar seguros de que Sensei no podía oírlos, para hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Donnie?- pregunto Leo preocupado, en su modo de hermano mayor.

-Sí, estoy bien, no es tan profundo…

-¿Donnie?- pregunto Raph incrédulo- ¿En serio? Es mi brazo el que lastimaron. Gracias, genio.- añadió molesto volviéndose hacia Mikey.

-Disculpa, pero esas Katanas son muy pesadas- se defendió el menor.- No podía manejarlas bien.

-Tiene razón, además pudo haber ocurrido un accidente más grave. No debimos presentarnos al entrenamiento.

-Estas bromeando Leo, ¿no? Sensei nos habría castigado o habría sospechado de…- dijo Raph pero Leo lo interrumpió.

-Son armas, no juguetes. ¿Que tal que por error hubieras activado la cuchilla del Bo de Donnie y me hubieras apuñalado la cara?- Raph lo miro asustado por la sola idea.- Eso supuse. Ahora, voy a vendar tu brazo Donnie…am… el brazo de Raph y vas a seguir buscando la maquina krang para que podamos cambiar de una vez.

Donnie y Raph se miraron. Aunque eran muy conscientes de que cada quien estaba en otro cuerpo, ver a "Mikey" siendo tan serio y protector…solo era extraño.

-En realidad Leo, yo puedo…- comenzó Donnie, pero Leo ya estaba vendando su brazo lastimado, así que solo puso los ojos en blanco y espero a que terminara.

"Peor que una mamá gallina", pensó y luego fue a su laboratorio junto a Raph.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, nerd?- pregunto este- Ambos sabemos que en la mañana aun no tenias idea de que hacer.

-Ya lo sé, muchas gracias por el recordatorio. Creo que por fin encontré un modo de ubicarlo, es similar al sistema de los rastreadores anteriores y del rastreador de mutágeno, solo que este detectara la tecnología de inversión krang.

-¿Entonces vamos a ir a colocarlos otra vez?- Donnie asintió- Muy bien. Por cierto, sabes que si los krang hubieran hecho algo grave, ya habría salido en algún canal de noticias. Así que me parece raro que los hayamos visto ayer moviendo tranquilamente una maquina cambia mentes y aun no hayan intentado nada vil.

-Sí,-coincidió el genio volviendo su atención a su hermano-también he pensado en eso. Una opción, la cual no es nada agradable, es que la maquina solo fuera el inicio de un plan mayor, no me he detenido a analizar lo que ocurrió allí… ¡espera un momento!

Raph observo como su hermano genio rápidamente comenzaba a teclear letras en la computadora y a escribir en distintas hojas a una velocidad anormal.

-¿Qué estas…?- Donnie levanto un dedo para dar a entender que no quería que lo interrumpieran. Raph decidió que era mejor darle su espacio. De cualquier modo cuando hubiera terminado les contaría que demonios había descubierto.

Se asomo por la puerta. Mikey estaba desparramado en el sofá jugando videojuegos, y Leo, para variar, practicaba diversas katas cerca de la cocina. Entonces se escucho una voz femenina en la entrada.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya llegue!

Mikey y Leo miraron primero a Abril y luego a Raph, desconcertados y molestos.

-Ah sí,- dijo Raph sonriendo- ¿Olvide decirles que Abril vendría?

**_Les sere honesta: me diverti muucho escribiendo este capitulo. En especial al imaginarmelos actuando asi jaja. Los invito nuevamente a dejar sus comentarios, diciendome si algo no esta bien o que podria mejorar. Gracias por leer ;)_**


	5. Abril vino

**HOOOOLA alguien me extraño? ...para conservar mi autoestima intacta fingire que si XD. He vuelto con otro capitulo más. Disculpen si es corto, pero tenia que subir algo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, por marcar esta historia como favorita, por seguirla o simplemente por leerla. De verdad que me anima eso :')**

Abril por lo visto decidió ignorar el extraño intercambio de miradas que su llegada había generado. Se encaminó al sofá y se sentó.

-¿Cómo estás Leo?- preguntó a Mikey, quien rápidamente había apagado la televisión.

-Ah, bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien,- respondió la chica- aunque la escuela y las matemáticas parecen tener algo contra mí, siguen dejándome indescifrables problemas de algebra. ¿Donnie, crees poder ayudarme con ellos en un rato?

La sonrisa de Rafael desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de pánico.

-Eh, bien, yo…

-Seguro al cerebrito le encantará ayudarte, Abril- dijo Donnie mientras salía del laboratorio. Raph lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿No es así nerd?

-Eh…quizá, aunque estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento y si no queremos que termine explotando como siempre, tengo que dedicarle toda mi atención- explicó Raph rápidamente.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a ver las películas!-se apresuro a intervenir Leo al notar que Donnie se disponía a continuar la discusión indirecta.

-Claro, Casey no pudo venir, así que por suerte nos libraremos de esas estúpidas películas policiacas.- dijo Abril contenta.

-¿¡Que!?- soltó Rafael.

Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

-Wow, Donnie, no sabía que te gustaba ese género…

-Bien, sería interesante descubrir los motivos psicológicos que hay detrás de los criminales…y…eso.- contestó Raph, tratado de sonar como Donnie lo mas que pudiera.

Abril pareció tragárselo y cada quien se acomodó en la sala para ver la dichosa película.

Después de una hora viendo la película (X-Men; increíblemente, Mikey fue capaz de que su carita de cachorro fuera convincente en el rostro de Leo), un timbre resonó en la guarida.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Abril poniendo pausa al DVD.

-Proviene del laboratorio de Donnie- señaló Leo.

-Ah sí, es la alarma que me indica que el dispositivo está listo.- explico rápidamente Raph, quien luego de 15 min de película le había preguntado discretamente a Donnie que pasaría con su obteniendo un "la alarma me indicará cuando esté listo" como única respuesta.- ¿Nos disculpas un momento Abril?

-Claro- respondió ella, algo confundida de que no la invitaran a ver lo que estaban haciendo, como normalmente lo hacían.

Muy bien- inició Donnie una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Abril no los podía escuchar,- tengo que revisar si el mapa satelital consiguió detectar la huella de energía…

-¿Mapa? ¿Cuál mapa?- interrumpió Leo mirando a su hermano genio.

-En seguida se los muestro, pero creo que alguien debería quedarse con Abril.

Mikey, Leo y Donnie miraron a Raph quien tardo una fracción de segundo en comprender lo que insinuaban.

-¡No!- contestó agitando las manos- ¡He estado solo un par de veces a solas con ella! Y siendo YO. ¿Ahora planean que le diga idioteces como Donnie?

-¡Hey, yo no…!

-Sera un sacrificio por el bien del equipo- tercio Leo.

-Además- añadió Mikey, conteniendo una risita,- podrás demostrar al enamorado poeta que llevas dentro… ¡auch!

-¡Ya basta, están haciendo mucho escándalo por esto, solo será un minuto!

Rafael le soltó una palabra poco agradable a Leo para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Abril arrastrando los pies.

-Muy bien, intentemos que sea rápido- dijo el líder empujando a Donnie, pues tenía los ojos fijos en Abril y Raph.

-Oye Donnie, ¿no vas a ir con ellos?- pregunto la chica cuando Raph se sentó a su lado.

-No, dejare que ellos lo vean, de cualquier modo el invento era para ellos.

-¿Y que es?

-¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas?- explotó Raph mirando a Abril con desesperación.

Esta se sorprendió por el arrebato del que creía era un chico relativamente tranquilo.

-Lo siento…-replicó y se cruzó de brazos, evitando el contacto visual con la tortuga.

-"Más vale que se apuren"- pensó el chico impetuoso.

-Les explicaré brevemente: había planeado construir unos nuevos detectores para rastrear la maquina, pero luego pensé que sería mejor únicamente seguir el rastro de energía del láser que nos disparó, ya que la huella queda implícita en el ambiente y es fácil continuar con su rastreo en distintos…

Mikey le puso una mano en la boca a Donnie para callarlo.

-¿En español?

Donnie suspiro molesto y miro a sus hermanos.

-Pude rastrear la máquina.- dijo marcando cada palabra con el mismo tono que se usa para explicar algo a un niño pequeño.

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Leo más aliviado.

-Em…eso es lo extraño- el genio revisó la computadora y se volvió hacia el mayor.- No es en ninguna de sus ubicaciones anteriores. Están en los límites de la ciudad, cerca del muelle. Je, que curioso, su nave fantasma para la cual construimos los rastreadores nos atacó allí.- concluyó con ironía.

-Tienes razón es extraño, siempre eligen lugares estratégicos donde podrían causar el mayor daño posible a la mayor cantidad de personas- reflexionó Leo, recargándose en la pared.

-Pff… ¿en serio están tratando de entenderlos?- dijo Mikey despreocupadamente- Son extraterrestres de otra dimensión, hacen todo lo que quieren.

-¿Cómo cambiarnos de cuerpo?- pregunto Donnie, al tiempo que transmitía las coordenadas de la computadora a su T-phone- su primer plan era cambiar sus cuerpos con los de líderes mundiales, de eso a cambiarnos entre nosotros es caer muy bajo.

-Pues, tenemos un líder.- continuó el menor sin entender completamente lo que le intentaba decir. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-En fin, tenemos que movernos ya, vamos a decirle a Abril que tiene que irse.

-Oigan…ya pasamos 10 minutos aquí.- notó de repente Mikey luego soltó una carcajada- Raph debe estarla pasando genial.

**YYY..terminó. Quiero aclarar que no soy fan de raphril, simplemente creo que Rafael es el que menos esta acostumbrado a convivir con otros (ademas de con Casey, claro) y pensé que seria divertido que no supiera como actuar con Abril. Es algo complejo manejar eso de que esten en diferentes cuerpos y no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, asi que no duden en decirme en sus comentarios "oye amiga esto es genial" o "¿que demonios es esto? Me estas confundiendo!" o cosas por el estilo :33**


	6. Descubriendo el plan

**Tres meses. No puedo creer que pase 3 meses sin actualizar esto. De acuerdo chicos, no merezco su perdón. Esta vez, hare pequeños comentarios sobre algunas de sus reviews.**

**Miss Fortune: Hey, ¡no lo había pensado! En este capítulo puse una pequeña referencia a ellos, y quizá adelante ponga más. ¡Gracias por tu recomendación!**

**Jackeline762: Jeje, gracias por ayudar a mi autoestima XD y si, esa escena es el típico momento incomodo.**

**Topse Cret: Wow, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario! Y te prometo que no dejare este fanfict, así tarde años en actualizar lo terminare (ok ok, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez)**

**Sin nada más que decir, gracias por sus opiniones, no se confundan con las mentes y cuerpos de nuestros chicos (Leo-Mikey, Mikey- Leo, Raph-Donnie y Donnie-Raph) y que empiece este capítulo!**

Unos treinta minutos después, volvían a estar en los tejados, cruzando a toda velocidad la ciudad rumbo a su destino. Leo, Mikey y Donnie aun seguían con sus cabezas adoloridas, producto de los golpes que gentilmente Rafael les había repartido.

-Entonces… ¿vamos hacia los muelles?- pregunto este corriendo detrás de sus hermanos.

-Por cuarta vez: si- respondió Donnie impaciente.- Allí está la firma de energía

-Sigo preguntándome que se supone que hacen los krang allí, la última vez que se acercaron remotamente a los muelles fue con lo del Tecnodromo.

-No lo sé Leo, pero supongo que pronto lo sabremos.

Se detuvieron en seco al llegar a las cajas de madera que se encontraban apiladas a lo largo del lugar; ocultos de la vista de algún humano que pasara por allí, unos krangdroides posicionaban la ahora muy conocida maquina cerca de lo que parecía...

-¿Qué hacen los krang con un reptil deforme?- pregunto Raph

-Tal vez la pregunta correcta seria: ¿por qué le están apuntando con la máquina?

Efectivamente, tres androides posicionaban el rayo de tal modo que dejaban al mutante como objetivo junto con un krang

-Están… ¿están planeando cambiar sus mentes? ¿Por que?- preguntó Mikey

-La última vez que intentaron controlarlos con dispositivos mentales no salió muy bien, ¿recuerdan?- siguió explicando- Fue la vez en la que Cabeza Metálica…bueno, esa vez. Entonces deben pensar que al estar en los cuerpos de los mutantes podrán controlarlos mejor.

-Wow, eso es peor que cuando Casey y Abril cambiaron de mentes. O que ver a "Raph" diciendo cosas inteligentes…auch!

-Ya basta chicos- interrumpió Leo con seriedad- Quizá si lo consigan, y entonces serian capaces de aplastarnos a todos como gusanos.

-Todo está muy bien, ¿pero alguien me quiere explicar por qué demonios nos cambiaron a nosotros de cuerpo entre nosotros mismos?- inquirió Raph señalando desde su antifaz violeta hasta sus pies.

-¿Cómo una técnica de distracción?- aventuro Donnie, ignorando el ademán de desprecio con el que Raph se había referido a su cuerpo.- Realmente no lo sé, pero no creo que formara parte de su plan en primer lugar.

-Pues su "técnica de distracción" no es precisamente es mi agrado- se quejo el rudo con molestia

-De ninguno de nosotros, créeme

-¡Hablen por ustedes! Yo soy más alto y soy el líder…

-Cállate Mikey!- corearon los otros tres.

-Uy ya. Tranquilos, gente.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el brillante plan, mi líder que ahora luce más pequeño?- Raph sonrió burlonamente tras decir esto.

-Vamos a bajar a destruir cosas y golpear lo primero que veamos. De todos modos, ¿para que me molesto en planificar una estrategia si terminaremos haciendo eso?- respondió el líder cansinamente.

-Je, ya nos entendemos…

-En ... ¿Me das mis Chakos, Leo?

-Y si me devolvieras mi Bo te lo agradecería Raph…

Intercambiaron armas al notar que habían tomado las del otro.

-Ahora- dijo Leo sarcásticamente- ¿Alguien más quiere hacer otro comentario antes de bajar y hacer nuestro trabajo? Baja la mano Mikey…Bien, a la cuenta de tres saltamos. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Los cuatro hermanos descendieron por las cajas hasta donde los extraterrestres se encontraban

-Krang, le habías dicho a krang que los conocidos como tortugas no llegarían al lugar al que krang llego primero- comenzó a argumentar un androide, pero fue interrumpido por la sai que Rafael le enterró en la cabeza.

-Odio tener que mencionar esto en este momento, pero me es un poco más difícil de lo normal manejar mi arma con tus torpes manos.

-¡Cierra la boca, Donnie! De todos modos pudiste decir algo después del entrenamiento.

"Algún día tendremos una batalla sin discusiones, algún día", pensaba Leo desanimado, al tiempo que derribaba con cierta dificultad a un androide. Donnie tenía razón, era algo complicado realizar los movimientos de siempre con un físico distinto; sin embargo, si todo resultaba bien, pronto regresarían a la normalidad. Y claro, evitarían un extraño pero desastroso propósito de los krang…

-¡Leo, cuidado!

El repentino grito desconcertó a Leo momentáneamente- principalmente porque aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar su voz en otra boca-, pero lo ayudo a esquivar el golpe del lagarto gigante.

-Oh sí, me había olvidado de ti.

El mutante de unos dos metros se incorporó. Era como una versión más pequeña de Cabeza de Piel, salvo que este era como una iguana gigante.

-La primera parte del plan ha resultado exitoso- sentenció este- El dominio del cuerpo del mutante conocido como iguana demuestra no tener errores.

-Si crees que no tiene errores, será mejor que consigas un espejo- Rafael llegó corriendo por detrás intentando desestabilizarlo. Pero la fuerza no basto para derribar al reptil.

"Un plan..necesitamos un plan", pensaba Leo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna solución. Entonces dio con la maquina. Esa cosa los había cambiado antes, debería funcionar ahora para volver al krang a su débil cuerpo amorfo ¿cierto? Le indicó por medio de señas a Donnie que se dirigiera a la ubicación del artefacto, a lo que este contestó con un asentimiento.

Continuaron esquivando lásers y claro, a la iguana gigante quien no parecía cansarse de hacer ridículos chistes de superioridad krang.

-Donnie, ¡apúrate por favor!- dijo Mikey levantando la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara.

-¡Ya voy, creo que modificaron el sistema, así que discúlpame si no lo hago a la velocidad que ustedes desean, altezas!

-Si me sigues hablando así solo lograrás que en serio te confunda con Raph- sentencio el menor cantarinamente.

Donnie rodó los ojos y presionó un botón. La máquina inmediatamente disparó un rayo rosa que chocó con la escamosa piel del mutante. Los demás detuvieron su batalla, esperanzados y aliviados. Pero su felicidad se disipó al mismo tiempo que la luz desaparecía, y el mutante, ileso, decía:

-La segunda parte del plan, crear un efecto conocido como irreversible, está completa.

**Ya saben: opiniones positivas, negativas y constructivas las recibo con mucho gusto :D**

**Esta historia ya se está acercando a su fin, por cierto…**

**¡TENGAN TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos! Miren, en serio odio hacer eso de publicar un nuevo capitulo en el que únicamente pongo excusas y explicaciones que quizá no interesen a nadie, pero me sentí demasiado culpable por no haber subido nada, y solo quiero aprovechar esto para decir que subiré dentro de poco el capitulo final de esta historia. Se que los problemas de mi extraña mente no afectaran a nadie, pero aun asi déjenme decirles que la razón de mi tardanza ha sido falta de tiempo y una completa falta de inspiración (quiero decir, una hermosa tercera temporada y yo escribiendo sobre un episodio de la segunda?). Pero me dije a mi misma, "mi misma, te comprometiste a terminar esto" y lo hare ahora que por fin volvio la vida a mi cerebro. *hace una pose heroica*. Como siempre chicos, su apoyo es mas de lo que pudiera haber pedido o imaginado nunca, gracias por sus reviews tan hermosas, y les pido que me tengan mas paciencia de la que ya me han tenido (no me agredan, soy muy joven para morir! D: )**

**Millones de besos**

**Snow Brightness :33**


	8. Lo resolvimos¿cierto?

**T ardanza? Nuevamente culpo a la escuela XP**

-¿A que te refieres con "irreversible"?  
>-A que no se puede revertir…<p>

-¡Ya lo sé Donnie!- exclamo Leo, exasperado- pero ¿por qué no se puede?

-No lo sé, hicieron una modificación al sistema de modo que solo funcione en un sentido, sin opción de deshacer lo que hizo!

-No me quedare mas tiempo en este cuerpo!- sentencio Raph, uniéndose a los dos hermanos- asi que será mejor que encuentres una manera de resolver esto, cerebrito!

-¡Si dejan de hablar y me ayudan aun los seguiré considerando mi familia!- el grito de Mikey les llegó a lo lejos. Por lo visto la bestia-krang se las había arreglado para sujetarlo por la pierna y dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo.

-Ah sí- dijeron los otros tres al unísono, recordando la situación en la que estaban. Donnie siguió frente a la maquina, su cerebro buscando aceleradamente una solución: la máquina era irreversible ahora, pero lo había sido cuando les disparo a ellos? Tal vez, después de todo ya estaba modificada. ¿Pero como arreglaba lo irreparable? "Bien", pensó con desgana, "los demás no estarán muy felices de quedarse en un cuerpo ajeno el resto de su vida, así que encuentra una forma".

Mientras tanto los demás tenían como objetivo detener al nuevo mutante. No debería ser muy difícil, ya que se habían enfrentado a cosas peores antes, pero, claro, seguían con el problema de adaptarse a su físico.

-¡Ataquen los lados!- gritó Leo

-¡Oye, yo…!

-¡Por millonésima vez, Miguel Ángel, el que luzcas como yo no te da el derecho de dar órdenes!

-ow ...

Despues de comprobar (por las malas) que los ataques laterales no servian de mucho, los chicos tomaron la decision de arrojar muchas bombas de humo contra la piel repleta de escamas verdes, con el proposito de confundirlo unos minutos. Y por fortuna, funciono

Maldita sea, Donnie- se quejo Raph- ¿Por qué siempre necesitas un aparato que está totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance?  
>-Porque la adrenalina es algo indispensable en mi vida- respondió el otro, la oración repleta de sarcasmo.<p>

-Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo. Raph, tu acompaña a Donnie a…donde sea que vaya. Mikey, tu quédate conmigo.

-Genial, porque lo que necesitamos justo ahora es estar junto a alguien que luce exactamente como nosotros- terció Raph, malhumorado.

Leo se quedó callado un momento, comprendiendo lo irónico de sus equipos.

-¡Solo vayan!

Dicho eso, los cuatro se dividieron en parejas. El mutante rugió ferozmente y avanzo mas pasos hacia ellos, además de que unos androides que seguían en la zona tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a Leo y a Mikey. Este le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Leo y dijo:

-La próxima vez, yo acompañaré a Donnie.

En unos cuantos minutos, Raph y Donnie ya habían llegado a su destino: un laboratorio abandonado. El ex-laboratorio del doctor Falco, para ser precisos.

-Nerd, ¿quieres decirme por que estamos en el laboratorio de un villano mutante?

Donnie le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, mientras rebuscaba en todos los cajones que encontraba. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal, que contenía una sustancia que desprendía un tenue brillo verde, algo muy similar al mutágeno.

-No preguntes-dijo rapidamente al ver la mirada confundida de su hermano- Te lo explicare más tarde, ahora debemos volver con los demás.

Aunque de mala gana, Rafael asintió y ambos reiniciaron su carrera por los tejados.

Cuando regresaron al muelle, vieron con sorpresa que los cuerpos roboticos de los krang estaban derribados y desprendiendo chispas, y el enorme reptil estaba tendido enel suelo, con todo el aspecto de haber sido noqueado.

-Vaya, no perdieron el tiempo- comentó Raph

Unos agotados Leo y Mikey se limitaron a dirigirle una mirada indiferente.

-Y espero que ustedes tampoco. ¿Que fueron a buscar?

A modo de respuesta, Donnie puso en alto el frasquito para mostrarlo.

-Es uno de los experimentos de suero de control mental que Falco utilizaba antes de su mutacion.

-¿Y lo necesitabas para...?

-Según lo poco que he conseguido estudiar, la maquina capta el código de las señales cerebrales de dos personas, y lo intercambia de modo que un individuo termine con el código del otro implantado en su cerebro. Pienso que si se hace una alteración en su base de datos, podría revertir su efecto, como funcionaba antes

-Resumiendo todo, hice una configuración hace rato, ysolo necesitaba agregar la sustancia de Falco. Tengo la esperanza de que al reemplazar el "combustible" original con ella, volvamos a la normalidad, solo que no estoy muy seguro de las consecuencias que podría tener…

-No me vengas con esas cosas, a quien le importa lo que ocurra después mientras todo vuelva a la normalidad?

-Tiene razón, Don. ¿O no estas harto de estar atrapado en esa deforme apariencia…? ¡auch!

-¿Tu que opinas Leo?- pregunto el genio volteando a ver a su hermano mayor (hacia su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que actualmente lucia más bien como su hermano menor). Este no lucia muy convencido pero, después de considerarlo durante un momento, asintió.

-Habrá que arriesgarnos para averiguarlo. Pero por si acaso inténtalo primero con el- señalo al mutante inconsciente con la cabeza.

Donnie asintió. Les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que le dieran espacio y apunto a la criatura con el aparato. Eso pareció despertarlo, porque soltó un alarido de dolor. Unos instantes despues, abrio los ojos con confusión, claramente no reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los chicos suspiraron de alivio; la reacción del mutante era la única prueba que necesitaban para comprobar que habian tenido éxito, ya que, de todos modos, no podian saber a ciencia cierta cual de los extraterrestres gelatinosos que estaban esparcidos alrededor era el que había intercambiado su mente.

-No es lo mejor, pero es la unica prueba ligeramente veridica que conseguiremos-dijo Leo, dando a entender quetodos se preparararan. Se colocaron en fila a una disrancia considerable del artefacto, esperando a que Donnie volviera a programar el disparo.

-No hay vuelta atras-anunció al tiempo que corría par colocarse entre sus hermanos- ¿Listos?

-Guarda silencio-refunfuño Raph, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Apenas terminó de hablar, un rayo de luz les dio de lleno,cegandolos. Inmediatamente un dolor abrumador los hizo caer al suelo. Luego de unos minutos, el dolor amimoró, permitiendole

s incorporarse un poco, respirando entrecortadamente.

Al igual que la primera vez que cambiaron, Mikey fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Si! ¡Funcionó!-exclamó alegre, contemplando sus manos como si fueran lo más hermoso que habia visto.

-¡Al fin!- le siguió el segundo mayor- ¡No volveré a dejar este cuerpo, lo prometo!

Los otros dos sonrieron aliviados despues de examinarse a si mismos y comprobar que, efectivamente, habian vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, voltearon hacia el escenario atras de ellos.

-¿Que haremos con el nuevo mutante, Leo?- preguntó el de morado.

-No es como que haya hecho nada malo. Al menos no concientemente. Dejemoslo ir- decidio Leo y miró a sus tres hermanos esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Y regresemos a casa.

-No pensé que pasar unos dias en el cuerpo de otro seria tan cansado- comentó Donnie, dejándose caer en el sofá.

¿Solo unos días? A mi me pareció que estuve encerrado en ese cuerpo por meses- comentó Mikey señalando a Leo casi acusadoramente.

-Al menos tomamos en cuenta la leccion de Splinter de pensar como los otros no?- bromeó Leo y los demas rieron.

-Si, debemos estar orgullosos. Pero me alegro de que se haya terminado esa pesadilla- añadió Raph poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido se estiró y bostezó- No se ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir ahora mismo

Los demás asintieron y se levantaron. Cuando Mikey y Raph desaparecieron por el pasillo, el mayor detuvo a Donnie.

-Donnie-comenzó Leo, mirando a su hermano menor con el entrecejo fruncido-¿No habias dicho que habria efectos secundarios ?

- Es lo que pensé, pero por lo visto no...¿te sientes diferente o algo asi?

Leo lo consideró un instante, antes de responder.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿eso cuenta?

-A mi igual, asi que lo mas probable es que sea solo eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Un 90% seguro- dijo el genio, medio en broma. Luego añadio, mas serio-No me parece que esto vaya a llegar a algo peor.

Leo suspiró aliviado.

-En ese caso, descansa.

-Tu tambien, ex Mikey.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del mayor al reírse; una sonrisa que,si no se tratara de una locura, Donnie juraria que pertenecia a otra persona.

**Tan tan taaan! Y llegamos al final! O…no? ¬u¬ El final es algo confuso, no? (ok ok, no es más confuso que toda la trama). Bueno, eso es porque tal vez algún dia decida hacer una secuela…no lo se. Gracias si siguieron esta historia desde el inicio o si la empezaron a leer despues. Fue mi primer fanfic y sus comentarios me animaron a seguir escribiendo luego ;33 Si no fue tu favorita, o te pareció tediosa, pero en algún momento te saco una pequeña sonrisa, es suficiente para mi. Los quiero mucho, chicos 3e**


End file.
